cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Etna
"If Etna isn't a lover or she hasn't been disabled, the PC wont be able to encounter [https://wiki.smutosaur.us/CoC/Sophie Sophie]'' no matter what"'' Etna is an encounter of level 15 (30 in Xianxia) which will regularly attempt to ambush and rape PC in the mountain and high mountain area. If PC manages to turn the tables often enough (about 4 times) Etna will give up and offer to join the PC's pride (harem) as his/her mate. Etna is a classic manticore, teasing, sadistic and somewhat playful if not cruel. She delights in tormenting her victims both in battle and in sex, although as a lover she tends to show her more catlike sides. In game Description "Etna is a manticore. Her flowing, red hair is tied up in a spiky ponytail, which only accentuates her wild appearance. Her red, catlike pupils always spark maliciously like she was planning something and her not-so-innocent cat toothed smirk only serves to make her look all the more the naughtier. Her lion ears are alert to sound, twitching as she hears you approaching. Currently, she is laying down on her carpet in a position quite reminiscent of a classic housecat. Her arms and legs end in powerful, feline paws, allowing her to move either on two or four legs. The bluish-black fur on her limbs climbs up to the middle of her thigh and shoulders turning white at the tip and contrasting with her light skin. Funnily, despite their feral appearance her hands armed with claws can hold and manipulate objects like humans hand would including of course a mans pole. Her neck is hidden by a fluffy collar of white fur not unlike that of a lion. The comparison to a lion ends there as a pair of large bat like wings that can stretch up to 13 feet wide rest on her shoulders. From her well shaped ass surges a scorpion like tail covered in armor like chitin. At her tail tip is a large bulb covered with venomous spikes from which venom drips of. She can open her tail tip at will which expands into a star shaped tail pussy of accommodating size always ready to devour a man’s tool and constantly drooling with moisture. As her nature of a sexual predator would tell, she is endowed with a pair of pert breasts easily reaching E cup and her perfect hourglass shape could make many succubus jealous. Her main pussy, funnily enough, is the only thing about her that doesn’t look perpetually ready for sex. She likely doesn’t use it often." Camp Lover Etna when recruited fall in the Lover's tab, the PC can spar with her, request a vial of Manticore Venom per day, talk to her about the Manticores or about herself and, last but not least, ask for Sex. Note: Etna level increases each time you defeat her up to level 40 starting at level 15. Yandere Mode If the player refuses to let Etna in the camp, she will enter Yandere Mode. Etna is gonna stalk the player anywhere on the map, similarly to Helia when you tell her to stop fucking minotaurs and that you will satisfy her, Etna will always start the battle with a successful ambush salvo of spikes weakening PC’s speed and arousing him until PC accepts to rape her at least 4 times to which she will offer pc to take her to camp again. Should PC refuse she will continue stalking him/her and offer the option again 4 rapes later. If the player Toughness is below 30 and loses to Yandere Etna, he will get a bad end. Etna was written by Liadri Category:Camp Lover Category:Female Category:Author: Liadri Category:Xianxia Npc's